


Speck

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Bilbo with his Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speck

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yup, again. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bilbo wears his collar like a badge of honour: proof that the great dragon of the Lonely Mountain would choose such a small, unimportant thing like _him._ He lets the ancient magic swirl around him, lets the cuffs bind around his wrists and ankles, lets the chain from his collar drape up into Smaug’s giant teeth. It takes great precision to hold it in that mighty jaw and not simply crush the tiny links, shattering it and leaving Bilbo free to run. Bilbo would _never_ run. 

Bilbo will stay here with his master until the magic no longer keeps him young, until he fades away, left to rot in a grave of pure gold. His collar, his chain, his cuffs are all gold, and little flecks of the left over, shimmering dust cling to his skin, polishing him yellow in the flickering firelight. Of all the gems and treasures in this vast mountain, the _gold_ is what Smaug enjoys the most. 

Bilbo leans back while the magic settles. He releases a shaky breath and relaxes into the sweltering heat, the boiling scales. Smaug’s towering muzzle rests reassuringly behind him, tail swerving around him, displacing millions of little coins. Each breath Smaug takes fogs their cloud with warmer air with a feral, musky smell that tells Bilbo just what this exercise is for. Bilbo is his dragon’s slave, and he hums happily in the thick fog; it makes him dizzy, drowsy and content. 

_“Spread your legs, little one,”_ Smaug purrs, and Bilbo, always a polite, complacent thing, obeys his master. He holds his knees up, shivering when the magic fills him—it ducks inside and wets his insides, stretches him impossibly wide, but of course, it’s never enough. Unless Smaug ordains to duck into a more man-like form, his massive cock simply won’t fit in Bilbo’s tiny body. It’s longer than he is, thicker and stronger. When it comes, it covers Bilbo in a sticky mess that would take him a week to drink up properly. Today, he holds himself ready and waits. 

His cock is the last to be touched—a quick swirl, and gold’s encasing the base, keeping him hard, the way he always is for his magnificent lover. Bilbo rocks his ass forward to let his cock flop against his chest, to hold his twitching, dripping hole wider. He doesn’t know what will happen today. Maybe he’ll be held down and fucked by a man’s body, a gorgeous brunet with bright yellow eyes and crimson wings. Or maybe he’ll be probed with just the very tip of one blunt claw. Instead, Smaug’s tail slithers closer, and the pointed end creeps up between Bilbo’s legs. Bilbo bites his lip in preparation. 

The end pushes at his hole, and Bilbo gasps, fire-hot scales trying to pry him wider. Only a little bit of the end can fit inside him: nothing to Smaug, but enough to make Bilbo shudder and moan with _want_. Smaug drops the chain from his mouth, growling, _“Yesss, my little hobbit... rut into my tail...”_ And Bilbo does, doesn’t need to be told. 

He fucks himself on the hard distention: the only thing he can have, and he keens and groans for more, begging with his body. When Smaug snorts a shallow chuckle, it ripples through his whole body, reverberating right through Bilbo’s skin. He reaches back with one hand to steady himself on his dragon, and he arches forward, crying out as Smaug’s tail nimbly begins to piston against his abused hole, fucking him properly. He could use more, so much more. Smaug just hums and nuzzles him fondly, enjoying his blissful torment entirely too much. 

He parts his lips and just barely manages to gasp, “ _Smaug,_ please—”

And just like that, he’s shoved down the hill of gold, toppling to a halt with a heavy weight atop him, a pair of bow lips against his mouth and a man-sized cock in his ass. He clings to Smaug for dear life, too in love to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art is [here](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/76509285261/smaugo-porn-3).


End file.
